Hate is a passionate emotion
by PheoNox
Summary: what if things went differently in Volterra? What if Bella lost her memory and joined the volturi and fell in love with Alec, the vampire with supposedly no feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so tell me what you think of this story, it is an Alec and Bella story and I hope you like it! Please also tell me what you think, and review Pheo**

Alec

I stood motionless waiting for my sister to return with the vampire who I had heard was called Edward, he had tried to kill himself after he had heard that his lover was dead; and now he wanted death itself, though Aro would have never granted it. "Such a waste" He would say.

Jane proceeded at a human pace through the corridor, and at that moment I had my first glimpse of the human that Edward loved so much. My first impression was why he would be so drawn to her, I mean; she was plain, and well normal. Nor did she appear to be brave, as she clutched Edward's arm with a firm grip.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half, nice work." I said, smiling at my loyal sister, this seemed to scare the human more. I then proceeded to the throne room where Aro stood.

After a dull conversation, in which I was not really listening to, I was alarmed when Aro suddenly declared for the human's execution, apparently she knew too much, and I couldn't agree more. Yet something inside of me, when Aro spoke, grew saddened and restless, and examining my feelings deeper I soon declared that there was a small part of me that already cared for this human. I frowned at that. No I could not possibly have feelings for this girl.

"No." Edward snarled, but Felix was already advancing towards Edward, who was protecting the girl.

"Please Edward, you know the rules, besides it would not be painful, we have Alec." Aro stated looking at me, "Alec would you please?" He asked and I smiled.

"My pleasure." I said, then looked straight at the girl's face, which was horrified, her eyes held so much depth, that I hesitated for a second, then used my mist, trying to shut down all her senses.

But I could not find her! She was nowhere, there was a shield around her of some sort, my brow furrowed in confusion mixed with anger, and I glared at the human, who shrank back.

"What is this trickery?" I asked, my red eyes flashing, I was about to pounce but Aro warned me with his eyes to stop.

"Well, this is interesting." He said, but whilst he was thinking Caius walked in, immediately smelling the human blood, lost control and attacked Bella, though she was well guarded by Edward who pushed Bella, a little too hard into the wall, where she hit her head and slowly slunk to the floor. The air was now filled with a strange fragrance, and everyone turned to look at the blood which was now spreading across the throne room.

Edward was engaged in battle with Caius until Felix and Demetri pulled him of, his eyes slowly drifted to Bella, lying in her pool of blood. He ran then smoothly and went to Bella, shaking with anger as he glared up at Aro.

"Change her then." Aro said simply.

"No, I cannot, will not do that." Edward stated.

"But Edward, the girl has a gift don't you see? She will make an excellent vampire, and she is pretty mangled up at the moment, if you don't change her, she might die."

Edward looked furious, but was interrupted by Bella, who had awoken, she looked around the room cautiously then at us confusedly, and her brow furrowed.

"Where am I?" She asked obviously having lost her memory, though Aro took this as an opportunity, and immediately Felix and Demitri grabbed onto Edward, holding him with a tight grasp, and Jane got Alice by simply telling her to stay quiet, Alice obliged.

"You my dear, are in Volterra, now would you my dear, like to join the Volturi?" Aro asked, bending down to offer the girl his ice cold hand. The girl looked confused, but put some courage into what she was saying, courage which I admired.

"I don't understand. I will not accept until I understand."

"Why you my dear have a gift, which would be excellent to have within our ranks so join us and you can join our family." Aro said.

"Why don't I have any memories?" Bella asked, rubbing her forehead which was covered in blood.

"Because they were taken away from you, but over time, if you join us, you will get them back." Aro lied coolly and Edward growled. Felix and Demitri tightened their grip on him, but his sound caused Bella to look at him, with big calculating eyes, while Edward wore a face of anguish, eyes pleading for Bella to remember him.

"Do I know you?" Bella asked blinking, but Aro quickly diverted the conversation back to what he was talking about.

"Your answer sweet Bella." Aro said and Bella looked around.

"I cannot stay with having no memories of anything, I accept your offer." She stated, looking at Aro who smiled widely.

"Alec, Felix you know what to do, take her to a bedroom, then bite her and let the change happen, though do not fail me, I want this girl alive. That is your priority, I don't care which of you does it though I would prefer Alec, personally." Aro said looking at me, he trusted me above all others and knew I would do anything he wanted; I was his most loyal servant.

"Of course my lord." I said whilst I grabbed Bella's arm, maybe a little too hard and dragged her out the room, though I saw that Edward was struggling frantically screaming for Bella, but he was silenced shortly due to the powers of my sister.

Felix accompanied us when we walked through the corridor, he was smiling widely, whilst I was fuming; why did this girl get to live? When she becomes a vampire, will the feelings increase? I wasn't sure, but I was sure not to let that happen, one of the reasons I was most loyal was because I didn't have a girlfriend or anyone to occupy my time, so most of my days were spent at Aro's side. You could say he was my father, as it was obviously that he cared for me more than the other people in the guard.

Felix broke the awkward silence by suddenly asking Bella a question, "So you don't remember anything?" Bella looked both surprised and speculative, when he asked, and answered quickly.

"No, I do not remember a thing, but as Aro said, it will most certainly come back eventually."

"Another question then, are you single?" He asked with a grin, but I waked his arm harshly then snarled.

"We are on duty! Act professional, Aro would be appalled at that conduct!" I said, and Felix sighed.

"Alec you have got to lighten up, I mean do you have anything else in your life other than the Volturi?" Felix asked whilst I shook my head.

"I am not meant to have anything else, I serve the Volturi till I die." I stated, my teeth clenched.

"Well that's just sad, seriously bro, you have got to get someone in your life, who you care about more than the Volturi." He replied.

At that point we reached the end of the corridor, and I led Bella and Felix into the large room that was painted silver and black, like the midnight sky. Bella looked nervous, but mustard up all the courage she had, then faster than light, I ran up to her and bit her neck. She at once screamed in agony whilst Felix barred her hands and laid her down on the bed.

"I am sorry." He said sorrowfully, and I looked up at him questionably.

"What Alec? We are not all sad, emotionless people like you! The Volturi stands for justice, that is why I joined, and maybe also the fact that I get to rip people's heads of, but how could you not be sorry for putting someone through something as painful as the transformation?" Felix shouted whilst I looked down, remembering what had occurred on the day that I became a vampire.

_I was in an English pub with my sister, it was 1588, the year my father had set sail to fight the Spanish armada, we were talking quietly to each other in the corner, whilst men gambled and had arm wrestles. All of a sudden a man came up to us, obviously drunk and started hitting on my sister. When Jane rejected him he became all angry, and raised his fist at her menacingly, but I dragged her out of the way and punched the man in the face. _

"_Why you little runt!" He screamed leaping at me, and I knew I could not be a match for someone as big and strong as he was, but nevertheless I rolled up my sleeves preparing to fight, though my sister at first looked worried._

"_Don't do it Alec, who knows what power he beholds." She said staring up at me, but I wasn't going to allow this dirty man, to lay a finger on my sister._

"_Ha you know you should listen to your little sister! You are weak." He shouted, trying to provoke me, and I glared at him but my glare suddenly turned into confusion when suddenly he dropped to the ground and started writhing in pain, I looked across curiously to see my sister glaring at him._

"_Do not call me little! You freak!" She screamed, but after there was silence, at which I took the opportunity to get the fuming Jane out of the inn and onto the street._

"_How did you do that?" I asked after we had walked a fair distance away from the inn._

"_Do what?" She asked._

"_I know you caused that man pain, I have seen you do it before too, to Dr Mead's kids; where did you learn to do it?" _

"_I don't know, it just sort of developed. I am sorry I lost my control back there, Alec, now the people in the town will surely hate us."_

"_Don't worry about it, I already know what they call us behind our backs." I said, which caused Jane to smile._

"_Yeah, The witch twins."_

_Though when we reached our cottage, at the far side of the village, I sensed someone was in the house, so I cautiously crept around the side and peered through the window of our house, and it was there I caught my first glimpse at the demon._

_There he was standing, above the body of my mother's having drained her of her blood. His eyes, were a crimson red and he turned to look at me then growled. I quickly ran into the house, taking Jane and clutched at the cross around my neck._

"_Get back you demon! Leave my mother in peace! I am warning you!" I screamed only to hear the demon laugh in a deep, unsettling way._

"_Now you my friend shall not be needed, it is your sister that has become such a desire to me, why she has a gift, and that gift shall be magnified, now get out of my way boy." He said to me but I remained standing in front of my sister._

"_Relax Alec, I will deal with this." Jane alleged._

_I was hesitant, but eventually stood out of the way, still glaring at the monster._

"_My dear, I heard what you did in that inn, it is such an amazing power, and I could give you so much more. Leave your brother and join me. If do not then I will kill your brother in front of you." He stated with a mad glint in his red eyes. I was afraid when I saw that same glint appear in my sister's eyes, I knew her lust for power._

"_Of course, if you offer me power, how could I not?" She asked with a smile, and I just shook my head in horror, she had betrayed me! Then I ran out the room, my last sight was the demon leaning down, his teeth on my sister's neck…_

_A few days later I awoke in a field, the events from 3 days ago circling in my head, and I felt horrible, I had run away from the town having lost everything: My mother, my sister why even my faith! I could not believe after all that had happened to me that someone was watching out for me keeping me from harm, I was destitute lonely until she found me._

"_Alec my brother, look at me now!" Jane's voice echoed across the wheat field, a little higher in pitch. I looked away from her red eyes, knowing in my heart that she had betrayed me, and that felt worse than anything._

"_You betrayed me Jane." I screamed, turning to look at her beautiful face._

"_But don't you want to know what happened, brother dear? I killed him once the transformation was complete, and now I am more powerful than ever, Alec this feels right! I want you to join me for eternity, for I Alec, am now a vampire." Jane said, an evil smirk playing across her blood red lips._

"_To become a demon like you! Never! Do you see yourself Jane?" I replied closing my eyes._

"_Alec I have gone through too much pain, losing mother, I cannot lose you too, and Alec I know how it feels to be worthless and treated so horribly, but now I am something, and I want you to join me in this life, for brother I cannot do it without you! You are my guardian."_

"_I wish I could feel nothing, not the pain, or anything! I have lost too much, it is destroying me." I said breaking down and crying on the floor, at once Jane flitted to my side and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder._

"_I could make all the pain go away Alec, I could make sure your emotions never consume you again, I could make you so powerful you would never have to worry about anything. Join me." She whispered then bit my hand._

_That was the last pain I ever felt, the transformation. After that I never really felt anything, I forgave Jane as she was my sister, but I never felt any love for her, my passions and emotions were taken away and replaced with hard, cold being who would take someone's life without a second thought; all Aro had to do was ask. I was a soldier, without feelings, nothing more, nothing less. _

**This is my second Fanfic, so please tell me if you would like me to carry on with the story! So please review, also any ideas will be much appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here it is, hope you like : ) Please review!**

Bella

I want to die….. That was the thought that I had played through my mind for the last 2 days, I felt nothing but the pain. I was screaming and thrashing though I knew it would do no good, and it would not stop the unbearable pain.

When the pain subsided, I finally opened my eyes and gazed above at the world, which looked so different now, I sat up straight, travelling at a faster speed than light, and looked into the crimson red eyes of blond haired vampire, the one who could apparently inflict pain.

"Hmmm, immortality suits you." She started a smile playing on her blood red lips.

"Umm who are you? I was not told your name." I said as I clutched my throat, which was burning from the lack of blood.

"My name is Jane, young one. It will be good to have someone who doesn't obsess over clothes all the time." She stated staring out the window.

"Wait how do you…." But I was cut off abruptly by Jane.

"Oh never mind, you must be thirsty, I am sorry but dinner won't be here for another 12 minutes, Heidi's struggling to find anyone who would be a sufficient desert." She said, then frowned, "Do you know what you are, do you remember that much?" She asked me suddenly.

"Yes I am a vampire, I know that much, I know that you are all a coven of vampires called the Volturi, with Aro, Caius and Marcus as your leaders. I know that you help vampires abide by the laws of secrecy, and are strong enough to punish anyone who rises up against you; you are the strongest vampire coven in the world." I finished, and at first Jane looked shocked.

"So you remember all that, but nothing of your human life, nothing of the family, your mother and father?"

"My mother?" I asked frowning, searching for the memory that did not seem to exist, Jane obviously realised what I was trying to do and changed the subject.

"Everyone is looking forward to meet you, I shall be your mentor, your teacher, guide and friend, I will teach you the ways of the Volturi, and you must abide by them, or suffer the horrific consequences. When I lead you into the throne room, you must gather up an expression that it completely void, and invulnerable. You will do exactly what Aro tells you to do, without argument, and you will never when on duty take of your cloak." She said handing me a light grey cloak, several shades lighter than hers, I frowned.

"Why do I have a different colour cloak to you?" I asked, curiosity evident in my voice.

"Because you are not as high in ranks as me, you see, you're the newbie here, at the moment you don't have any reputation, hopefully that will change but it can take decades to move up just one shade of colour, at the moment, the only one who is allowed to wear a black cloak, which indicates that you are the best and almost equal to Aro, Caius and Marcus is Alec." Jealousy apparent, on her angelic face.

"Aro prizes Alec above all others, even me, it seemed natural that he should wear the black cloak, but I can't help feeling that Alec is a monster, a trained monster that I created both in literal sense and in the other. He does not feel anything at all, his gift has corrupted him, I am not sure that he has his own opinions, he does nothing but follow Aro's orders and it's my fault." She said with a sigh.

"How is it your fault Jane? You shouldn't blame yourself for this; Alec can make his own decisions, you shouldn't feel guilty." I said, my face marked with honesty.

"Anyway, we should probably head towards the throne room, hurry up and put on that cloak, we can't be late." She said as I did so obediently.

"Jane can I ask you one quick question?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"You seem a lot nicer then you were described, I was wondering why that was."

"I have a reputation to uphold, Bella, a century or so ago I was like Alec, my life was centred around the Volturi, and I did not complain. I was arrogant, vile and evil, I did not care that we were supposed to be doing justice, I only leapt at the chance to use my ability and inflict pain on other people, I fed off their screams that I could conjure up with one thought in my mind, I loved being powerful, and then.." Jane suddenly cut short, her expression filled with pain.

"I am sorry Jane have I done anything to upset you? I am sorry I asked." I said, mentally cursing myself for asking.

"No, no Bella, I guess I should get it out of my system, I don't want my reputation damaged; and then, then I fell in love." She stated bowing her head.

"He, he was a human, I happened to come across in one of my missions, I didn't think it necessary to kill him, so I left him alive, at the time I was on a hunt for the rest of the werewolves, that Caius ordered. We were tracking the creature across Asia and weren't having a fun time over it, it was tricky to capture werewolves you see. Anyway, he told us that the werewolf had fled to Japan, and was gathering reinforcements, meaning he was preparing to pass on the werewolf gene to other unlucky people. The human knew about us, as his father had been killed by a werewolf, his mother by a vampire, I instantly felt remorse for him, and grew warmer to him than anyone, but my story didn't have a happy ending. We managed to find the werewolf, thanks to his help, on the quarter moon, where a werewolf changes, but does not have ultimate strength and speed, the only thing it does have however, is the power to pass on the gene.

On a quarter moon, it would be easy to take down the werewolf, or that's what we thought, though it did not come to fruition, as we soon discovered that this particular werewolf was even more dangerous. The reason being that he had been given the gene by his own father, who had gotten the gene from his father and so on, they hadn't been born werewolves, but had been scratched by their own fathers, this made this wolf, more deadly than ever, and we didn't know. So we slowly approached the house in which the werewolf was situated, and heard the screams as the transformation began, when he came out of the cellar, we were surprised when we saw a fully-fledged wolf, not weakened by the less intensity of the moon.

The human, whom I had grown to appreciate and love dearly, was with us, he had led us to the house and stood back, we thought the werewolf would make us his priority, what was a human? He was not exactly a threat, but he did not, he went straight for my love, and scratched his shoulder, starting to tear him apart, I tried to use my power for pain but it did not seem to work on the creature, some sort of protection from vampire gifts all werewolves have. I watched and tried to stop the demon from killing him, but the damage was already done. We killed the werewolf after with Felix's mighty strength and our training we were able to take down the humungous beast, though I felt empty inside, void, after watching the death of the person I loved more than myself, we returned to the house, because the fight had gradually moved out of town, only to find the damage and his body missing, I knew he was dead, at the pit of my stomach, as there was no way he could survive that, someone must have come across his body and taken it to be cleansed or something, but afterwards I began to slowly release my ties to Volturi, I wasn't as bound as I was, having seen all I had seen, I wanted more emotions in my life." She finished.

"I am sorry Jane." I said solemnly. "Wait do you think the other vampires in the throne room could hear us?" I asked, suddenly nervous for Jane, but she laughed at my expression.

"No don't worry; you haven't noticed which room you're in yet have you? Well no one really likes hearing people scream in agony so we built this room so no sound can escape out of it, not even vampires can hear inside this room, I don't want people knowing that I am at all compassionate. Aro thought of the idea." Jane declared, at that moment the boy with the dark brown hair and the emotionless red eyes knocked on the door. I could tell it was him, because of the see through glass, which was the walls of the room, hmm it seemed they moved me during my transformation.

"Come in Alec." Jane pronounced not even looking at the door.

Alec walked in, his hard expression hard to read; however it appeared to have elements of the utmost disapproval. He appraised me with hard eyes finally moving onto Jane.

"Aro requests yours and Bella's company now." He stated with his emotionless voice.

"Tell him we are coming." Jane said stiffly to her brother, but her brother only glared and suddenly before Jane realised what Alec was doing she fell to the ground, her eyes lolling back to her head and Alec stood over her with a triumphant grin, my anger flared and suddenly the room's glass light smashed sending a ray of small glass shards everywhere, I felt part of my mind wrap round Jane protecting her from Alec's power, and suddenly Jane opened her eyes once more, glaring at Alec who was staring confusedly at me, Jane let loose a snarl and suddenly Alec was on the floor writhing in pain. In less than 10 seconds the whole Volturi had heard Alec's screams from the still open door and suddenly there were not just 3 vampires, but 12 vampires in the huge room, they all stared with disbelief at Alec, apart from Aro who looked quite amused.

"Well what happened here?" He asked innocently, "Bella, you are honest, give me the recollection of what occurred, oh and Jane, dear will you stop torturing Alec." Aro said and Jane immediately stopped and turned round to face Aro. Alec who was slowly recovering from the torture got up slowly, staring at me with disbelief and anger, he glared at me through his blood red eyes and I cowardly looked away, before opening my mouth to explain to Aro the events.

"Okay well to sum up, I guess Alec kind of pissed Jane of a bit, by unnecessarily using his power to cut off her senses, and well, I don't know I got really angry, somehow the glass bulb broke shattering into a million pieces and then, Jane was suddenly immune to Alec's power, I don't know why. Then Jane to get back at Alec used her power of intense pain." I recollected the events.

"Well this is unusual, and extraordinary, why Bella it seems you have a gift, though what type of gift I do not know, maybe I should call upon my good friend Eleazar for guidance on this matter." Aro said thoughtfully.

Alec growled at the words and glared uncomprehendingly at me, I was shocked and scared at his conduct, but keeping the emotionless expression on my face I simply turned to face Jane.

"Well Aro, it seems that maybe we should test out the girl's powers, it was activated as a result to Alec leaving Jane defenceless, maybe her anger is the thing that generates the power." Caius responded.

"Yes well that's another thought, though I have another, since Bella already cares a great deal for Jane, maybe it would be wise if Jane and Bella were fighting partners, so they can learn from each other. I think Jane and Alec are getting into too many arguments these days. Alec can train with; hmm let's see, how about with Santiago? He would definitely rise to the challenge, and Bella and Jane you must inform me every time you train, I want to keep an eye on you two especially, to see how you are progressing with your powers dear Bella."

I don't know what it is, but to have Aro request that I should be watched under his eyes made me feel worthy, and grand, I thought it was the highest privilege, and so did the other vampires in the room, they stared at me, with apparent lust to be in my place and so favoured by Aro.

"Well then, dinner time. Come Bella or all the good ones will have gone." Aro stated smiling at me.

"Yes master." I responded, and he smiled wider.

We proceeded swiftly down the corridors travelling at an inhuman pace; I looked across me and saw Jane smiling, obviously happy at the turnout of the conversation, the fact that she was no longer battle partners with Alec. This made me cautious, and somewhat guilty as Alec looked murderous, angry that I had stolen his sister away, and angry at the fact he had to be partners with Santiago, the only vampire in the guard that did not have any special vampire powers.

When we reached into the big throne room, I paused dutifully, I could hear about 30 heartbeats, all beating at irregular times, as they drew closer, then suddenly the doors opened, and the packs of tourists entered, they smelt so good, it took all my willpower to stay situated and to wait for Aro to give the orders. Aro looked at me expectantly, obviously surprised, by the fact I had not drained everyone in the room.

"My Guests," He started, smiling a cruel grin, "Welcome to Volterra." And at that, the feasting began.

**Okay so what do you think? Please review, the more you review the faster I will update! **

**Pheo : p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so please let me know what you think of this chapter! I love to hear what you think, also if you have any pointers or anything you specifically want to happen please let me know….**

**Pheo :p**

Bella

I looked around the room where the last of us were finishing of the humans, not a single drop of blood was spilt and the room looked tidy as usual apart from the bodies that were lying around us, not breathing. I looked up with my bright red eyes into the shiny eyes of Aro who was looking at me curiously, I looked down in respect.

"Well, they were delicious, wouldn't you say, my dear Bella?" He asked in his melodic voice.

"They satisfied my thirst my lord." I said emotionlessly, and Aro smiled at my conduct.

"Well you are clearly the natural born hunter, not a drop of blood on your clothes! Alec took a century to master that." Alec growled, glaring at me, it was obvious he didn't like that I was Aro's new toy. "Alec, be pleasant, to our new addition to the coven," He said quietly to Alec, then smiling he turned back to me, "Alec hasn't felt an emotion this strong since he was human, I am sorry he hates you so, but believe me it is better than him just ignoring you as he does with most of the guard, you get more action!" At this his eyes sparked and a mad glint was evident in his eyes.

"Santiago! Your turn to clean up!" Caius shouted with an evil smirk, "And the rest of you back to your duties!"

"Ahh my dearest Bella, you will proceed down to the training room with Jane and practise your powers for the present, and then when Jane or I tell you to stop you may come up here and collect your schedule for duty. Then we will depict whether you will be in the high or low Volturi guard or on gate guarding patrol for eternity or indeed a prison guard. Don't worry about that for now; though I must say you don't look fitting in that colour cloak, I believe by your conduct you showed today that you merit a higher colour of cloak, here." He said handing me a cloak identical to Jane's, in which Jane, the only person besides myself and Aro who was left in the room, gasped.

"Now go! My dear ones, go train, I will join you in 2 hours." Then we departed the room, at once Jane turned to face me.

"Oh my God! You just moved several places up in rank in less than an hour." She started in awe, "Wow Bella, you must be special." I smiled at her and continued walking until someone bumped into me on purpose I turned and snarled at the on comer, Alec.

"Don't let him get away with it Bella, that is the first rule, you have to build up your rep, besides he can't hurt you, it's a great opportunity to get him back, we get into fights all the time, I won't let it be fatal." Jane whispered in my ear and suddenly I was filled with rage, I turned on Alec and knocked him into the wall; everything was a blur and my mind was working faster than it ever did before, I seemed to see Alec's attacks and know how to counter them, it was instinctive, and he was losing.

Everyone came to see what the commotion was about, and saw me downing Alec, though in a moment of weakness I let my attention divert to the people surrounding me and Alec came flying at me, a triumphant grin on his face, I turned my attention back to him, but it was too late for counter attacks with one last force I drew a wave of strength and created a powerful shield wave that sent him flying backwards into the wall, everyone was speechless, and Jane was smiling wider than ever. Alec glared at me and silently got up and stalked out of the room growling menacingly, then I heard a smash and wondered what he had broken in his rage. Aro turned to face me.

"It seems I was right about you, my dear, you truly are something special, welcome to the Volturi Bella." He said handing me a Volturi crest to put on my cloak, "I should expect to see you in black in a week or so." He said with a smile, "Quite the shield you are." At this the one close to him growled.

"Aro, maybe it would be best if Bella met all the Volturi, and they were to introduce themselves, I feel then she will be more attached to us, and will serve us all more proficiently." Caius said.

"Very well, that does appear to be a good idea, Chelsea, be a dear and gather the entire Volturi guard to meet in the lounge, for an introduction, everyone will be relieved of their duties for now. As it is a special occasion." Aro said then left with the ancients.

I followed Jane to the lounge, where the Volturi, high and low guards were all dotted around the place, they were all smiling in welcome, apart from the dark figure who was lurking in the back, I could feel his cold eyes glaring at me, though I decided to take no notice of it. First I was met again by Felix, who was smiling heartily.

"My dearest Bella, how wonderful to see you again! Wow you look hot! Even for a vampire." And I smiled embarrassedly, if I were still human, I would be red.

"Yes she does." A new vampire, who I had seen in the feeding room came up to me, "The name's Heidi, and I can tell you now, I know a lot about beauty." She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen!

"Do you Heidi?" a new voice called, "Demetri, official tracker of the Volturi." He said kissing my hand, "Nice to be acquainted with you now ehh, the guard up until now have just been calling you, "Mystery girl." Not that I think it isn't a cool nickname, but Bella seems to be better. Now," He said turning to the rest of the Volturi, "Let's show Bella what the Volturi like to do in their spare time!"

"Party." Felix shouted, then suddenly music was blasted out of the speakers.

"I'm Afton, hey do you want some vintage Queen Catherine 2nd blood, worth a fortune, though this is a party." He said uncorking the wine bottle filled with blood, he had brown hair and was extremely handsome.

"Wasn't she assassinated? Wait no didn't she go missing? Presumed dead?" I asked trying to remember but before he could answer Felix and Demetri came from behind to join in the conversation.

"Afton, you just ate!" Demetri said disapprovingly, then with a smirk got a glass and beckoned Afton to pour him some.

"To answer your question Bella, she did indeed go missing." Felix said with a smile.

"Then found by me, walking alone, and boy did she smell good." Afton said with a glint in his eye.

"So you bottled her up?" I asked and they all laughed at my expression.

"Yup, that's Afton for you." Felix said.

"Yeah well, I wanted to save some for later! She really was rather tasty, better to keep some blood and enjoy it later then to just down all the blood in one go, I say, then you appreciate it more. And Felix, I do believe that you have done it before, Mary Erose, 1764." Afton alleged.

Felix shifted nervously, "How do you know that?" He asked.

"Found a bottle under your bed, I hope you don't mind." Afton said smiling while Felix growled, then lunged at Afton, suddenly we were surrounding the pair, chanting "fight, fight." Whilst the pair battled, I was met by a beautiful woman.

"Chelsea, I am the binder, the glue you could say, nice to meet you Bella, I am sure we will be good friends." She said shaking my hand warmly.

"I am sure too." I said, smiling merrily at her though my attention drifted until I let my eyes fall on the figure at the back of the room, who was apparently not enjoying himself at all, I walked towards him slowly, afraid he might attack me, then leaned against the same wall he was leaned against, we did not talk for some time until I finally had the courage and said, "Alec, why do you hate me so much?" He looked at me curiously for a moment, his eyes tried to mask years of pain and misery, but I could see them clear in his eyes. He stared at me for a considerable amount of time before sighing and saying in a gruff voice.

"It's obvious, is it not? I have never been beaten before, then you come along with your stupid shield and change that."

"Well it's not my fault you were so mean to Jane! I had to step in!"

"Jane can take of herself! She has for many years."

"But you are her brother you should protect her." I whispered angrily back, our voices were drowned out by the fight going on, in which it looked like Felix was winning.

"Brothers are meant to pick on their younger siblings." He argued.

"Yes but not in a way that is cruel. I see that there was once a time where you were a good brother, though that seems to have disappeared due to the hatred and evil in your eyes since." I read subconsciously, he turned to stare at me once more, this time with a softer expression.

"You read well Miss Bella." He announced.

"I have been known too." I replied.

"Forgive me then, for my appalling introduction, welcome Bella, my name is Alec." He said then kissed my hand. I laughed at his expression and suddenly everyone turned to face us, in a second Alec was gone and everyone was staring at me in shock.

"What?" I giggled, "Alec felt the need to introduce himself to me, big deal!" then everyone turned back to what they were doing and I was joined by Demetri, Felix and Jane.

"Wow, you got Alec to show his emotions, I am impressed." Jane said smiling, Felix and Demetri looked at her quizzically.

"Um Jane, when were you so laid back?" Felix said.

"I have been for a considerable amount of time, and am shocked and offended that you haven't noticed." She stated smiling.

"Oh my god she is smiling." Then turning to face the room he shouted, "The demon daughter of Hades is smiling everybody run!" everybody laughed and Jane scowled.

"That doesn't leave this room do you hear?" Jane shouted to everybody.

"Yes Jane." They all said in unison. Then they all turned back to what they were doing then someone coughed loudly we turned to face Demetri.

"Back to the whole Alec and emotions thing shall we?" He chortled.

"How did you do it?" inquired Jane.

"I don't know, I think he hates me more than he is letting on." I said solemnly.

"No I don't think that's it." Jane mumbled.

Unfortunately we were then interrupted by the one who was constantly at Aro's side.

"Aro made me come here for some reason seems to think that I should introduce myself to you, though I must say, I hardly think it necessary, Alec will kill you in a week." She said rudely, the others didn't look shocked so maybe this was her usual behaviour.

"So what are you waiting for? Introduce yourself." I replied, hardly looking at her as my thoughts rushed ahead, analysing her character, trying to decipher the best way to take her down, I could already see that pride was a huge fault, along with ignorance, and puppy eyes for Alec, whether or not he would pay any attention to her. It was obvious that she was a perfectionist as well and appeared to be extremely arrogant, what gift did this girl have, which would have her ranked high enough to stand by Aro's side for eternity?

She growled, bringing me back to the present. "My name is Renata, the official shield of the Volturi, protector of the ancients. Hater of scum like you. " Felix and Demetri rolled their eyes.

"Your head just keeps getting bigger, and what does your shield do?" I inquired.

"No one can come near me, which means, fool that you can come nowhere near me, you can't even touch me." She said laughing. I had a brilliant smile on my face when I advanced towards her; she smiled also, overconfident that I couldn't touch her. Mentally I could see her weak shield and crossed it without hesitation, she gasped and her forehead creased, a growl ripped through her teeth.

"Some shield you are." I said laughing, "You can't hold me back!" I added, while the others looked confused, unaware of the shield, though that didn't matter, it was between me and her.

And then she lunged for my throat.

**What do you think? The more you review the faster I will update, the more I will be encouraged to write more, so please tell me what you think…..**

**Pheo :p**


End file.
